


Bartowski children interruptus

by sachaelle



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachaelle/pseuds/sachaelle
Summary: Working at home is hard. Two instances Chuck and Sarah were reminded why.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/Sarah Walker





	Bartowski children interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> For best enjoyment watch those two youtube videos to see where inspiration is from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKxqy9SJ-0I&t=2s&ab_channel=CNN  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8PbHiHVWQM&t=2s&ab_channel=Folgers  
> Shoutout to Nev without whom this would have been a jumbled mess.

It was early in the morning, and for a person already hated mornings as she did, it felt even earlier. As she always did when having to wake up at ungodly hours, Sarah took a cup from the already percolated coffee thinking fussily, not for the first time, her husband was a freaking genius. One of the first purchase he insisted after they bought their new home was an automatic coffee maker saying jokingly: 'I know my wife; she need a few cups so she can be pleasant in the morning'. Thus, every morning, she did not need to think about making coffee, her cup was waiting for her when she steps into the kitchen. The first cup was black with sugar, the second was fancier, using the ability to get a fancy Starbucks coffee right at home. She took that one with the chocolate croissants that were kept fresh and hot in the oven (that was their second purchase) at the corner. Being more awake, she goes into her office and initiated the zoom call that was the reason she was awake in the witching hours. Soon the conference was on the way, then their oldest son Samwell came into the room, to see what she was doing. Fortunately realizing she was on zoom call he didn't speak out loud. But the curious monkey wanted to see who she was talking to. She kept leaning in front of him so he couldn't see the screen properly, as soon as he sees auntie Alex and Uncle Morgan, he would want to talk to them. In fact, the whole reason he was making her make this whole dance was because he recognized their voice and wanted to confirm. She was saved from having to actually stop and reprimand him by Chuck, her wonderful thoughtful husband, who call their son away. She thought she would have to do something nice for him to repay him. Little did she know she would pay him back sooner then she thought.

As Sarah had an early conference call with the administrative arm of CI in the morning, it was up to Chuck to get the twins and their toddler ready this morning. The twins, Samara and Samwell, being older mean that he didn't have to do much for them, get them up, help them choose an outfit for the day, and get them in different showers. This done, he went to get their toddler, Liam, up, him he had to shower, and when that was done, yell at the twins to get out of their shower to get dressed, while he dressed the wriggle monster. When he was done, he got them all downstairs. In his distracted state he did not realize their oldest boy took the opportunity to slip past him to go bother his mum. He got him out without incident and served them their breakfast. By the time they were done Sarah was done with her conference, and the housekeeper was in. Chuck gratefully left the cleanup for the ladies, while he went to get ready. He had a TV interview in a few hours, and he wanted to look at what he was going to talk about one last time before going live.

In what seemed like no time, he was seated in his office talking to a journalist about the latest product CI will be releasing when to his horror, he realizes he made the same mistake as Sarah and forgot to lock the door, and not one, but two curious monkeys were investigating what their biggest playmate was doing behind closed doors. The instigator and ringleader this time was their daughter Samara, she confidently strode in the room after letting in her playmate, then abandoned him for all the shiny things on the desk. Inside Chuck was petrified, mortified, and the same time hilariously proud on how his little princess had literally captured the room just by walking in. He couldn't stop talking, he only had a few minutes on air to say what he needs to say, and even a few seconds to scold his misbehaving little angels would cut the time. Fortunately, his life partners, his other half had realized the rugrats had organized a jailbreak, probably by sacrificing the first offender. She slides in low to minimize the angle of her face appearing, then yanked the two monkeys out like the kickass ninja woman he called her since first knew she broke into in his home dressed as a ninja. He was able to finish the interview without losing his thought and saying all he wanted to say.

Later that day, their friends and family started sending a clip of the interview showing their girl Samara stealing the show that went viral. Someone was able to record the morning sequence where their oldest son Samwell did the same, then cutting and pasting it with the one with their daughter making one video and putting it online, with the caption 'Bartowski kids stealing the show'. Chuck and Sarah watched bemused as with each like and share their children become famous for a few days.


End file.
